We are Infinite
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for getcraazysofia. Layla thinks Kaval's too stubborn and she has a unique way of making him loosen up. Kaval/Layla. Brief mention of Cody/Michelle.


Request for _getcraazysofia _:)  
The idea kinda comes from the book 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' - if you haven't read it, do! I got it for Christmas and it's one of my favourites.  
Anyway, I know it's short but I might write some more Kaval/Layla in the future because they're very cute.  
Hope you enjoy and please review! xx

* * *

**WE ARE INFINITE**

**

* * *

**

"Kaval, open up!"

Hammering on the door of her NXT rookie's locker room, Layla had no intention of stopping until the door opened. She continued to pound her fists against the wood, calling out his ring name. No matter how many times he told her that out of the ring she should call him Brandon, she never did. In her eyes, Kaval was a much cooler name. Eventually, he stuck his head around the door.

"What're you doing?" He asked with a frown. "The show's over. McGillicutty and I are about to ride back to the hotel."

"Uh uh," She waggled a manicured finger at him, one hand on her hip. "No, you're not. The show may be over but I've got something else planned for you."

"Great, what've you and Michelle been cooking up?"

"Please, Michelle's too busy shopping for mirrors with her new boyfriend Cody. She's my best friend, I love her dearly and I'm all for a bit of self-indulgence but that guy is just a pain in the ass." Layla scoffed. "This is a little something I cooked up myself."

Laycool may have been Kaval's joint pros but Layla felt like she had more of a bond with her rookie. Michelle may have been more experienced and maybe was a more technical wrestler but for her, it was about the glory of hopefully being the winning pro. For Layla, it was that little bit more personal. Watching Kaval grow in the WWE made Layla feel...sentimental. Maybe now she'd hit her thirties, she was turning soft.

"Well, okay, what've _you_ got planned?" Kaval closed the locker room door behind him, stepping into the hallway.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You're probably going to hate what I've got planned but I really don't care." A playful smile sat on her lips and as she began to walk down the hall, she called over her shoulder, "Meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes!"

* * *

Eight minutes later, Layla was stood by her rented Range Rover and much to Kaval's surprise, Titus O'Neil's pro Zack Ryder was stood by her side. "I lost a bet and now I have to drive." The Long Island Loudmouth explained.

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it!"

"Shut up, Lay-"

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" Kaval cut in the pair's bickering, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest. "I'm lost right now-"

"It's time to loosen you up." Layla decided. "I mean, look at that frown on your face. Why're you so serious, Kaval? You need to smile more-"

"Are you drunk?"

"No sweetie, this is what being happy looks like. You should try it some time." It was true. Whenever she saw her rookie, he was either at the training ring or wrestling on TV with that intense look on his face. Wrestling may have been his life but would it hurt him to crack a smile every so often? The British diva mirrored Kaval's stance sarcastically; arms folded, stood up straight with a deep frown.

Eventually, Kaval sighed. "Fine. But can you just tell me where we're going?"

"That would ruin the element of surprise." She tapped on the roof of Zack's car. "Get in." When he went to get in the front seat, Layla stepped forward. "Nope. You're sitting in the back with me."

The trio got into the car and Zack started driving, with Layla and Kaval on the backseat. No-one said anything for a while until Zack put on an Rolling Stones CD, making Layla sing along, swaying when 'Wild Horses' came on. The ice was broken and Layla and Zack spoke animatedly about how 'sweet' this car was whilst Kaval sat, staring out of the window onto the dark roads.

"Right here," Layla shimmied to her feet, lifting open the sunroof so she was poked out into the night sky from the waist up. She called to her rookie but her voice was lost in the night. "Kaval, get up here!"

"Lay, what the hell are you doing?"

"Get up here, it's amazing." For a small woman, she was surprisingly strong as she grabbed Kaval's bicep and pulled him up so they were both squeezed through the sunroof, their heads poked out into the black sky. "Isn't it lovely?"

Kaval didn't like to admit it, but it really was. Everywhere was dark but the road was lit by hundreds of street lamps, tiny flecks illuminating everything. Layla's big brown eyes were brighter than ever, as she smiled gleefully.

"There's a tunnel coming up, go faster." As they headed towards the tunnel, Zack sped up as the road got emptier around him. The British diva turned to Kaval and winked, "Get ready for this."

It didn't seem possible for the car to go any faster but as it sped into the pitch black tunnel, Kaval honestly felt a little bit terrified. He couldn't see anything and his breath was caught in his throat so even if he tried to laugh, he couldn't. The cold air smacked him in the face and he was winded but at his side, Layla was screaming. It wasn't a scared scream; a happy one, like when you're on a really kickass rollercoaster.

This was about one second worth of reaction. After this, he found himself yelling along with Layla, clutching her hand until they were back in the lamp-lit street, clutching their stomachs as they fell down on the back seat.

* * *

"So...do you do that to every guy you meet?" Zack had to drop them back at the arena so he could pick up his own car and now Layla was driving Kaval back to the hotel. They'd been sat in silence until Kaval spoke up.

"Not everyone." She admitted. "In London, there was this really empty tunnel that no-one went through because there was an old story it was haunted. As soon as my friend Dale passed his driving test, a big group us of would drive through there all the time."

"Didn't you guys have TVs?"

"Was that a joke? Clearly you've already changed for the better." Layla raised an eyebrow but she couldn't help laughing. "It's just going through that tunnel, losing your inhibitions and not having to think of anything else except the fear and adrenaline of that moment. You just feel..."

"Infinite?"

Layla didn't say anything; she just nodded as the car pulled into the hotel parking lot. It came to a halt and they both gathered up their belongings and walked together to the entrance of the hotel in silence.

"Lay?" They stopped at the doors of the hotel and he stared at his NXT pro before smiling.

"See, it wasn't difficult, was it?" She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand before going over to the elevator. "See you in the morning, rookie."


End file.
